Dream (Book 1) Red and Blue UNDER MAJOR EDITING
by WritesFromIz
Summary: (Book 1 of 5 in the 'Dream' series) A girl was born. At five, she met her best friend. At eight, she met her protector. At ten, she got her first Pokemon. At thirteen, she set out to make her dream a reality. And for all the seconds she has lived, she never expected her future to be as big as it is. Nobody did, except four Pokemon and a human being.
1. Notice

Looking back over this story, I noticed some MAJOR plot holes. Therefore, this story will be going under some major reconstruction.

All 29 chapters have been unpublished and will be rewritten, some may be changed not all that much, and some might be changed all together, maybe even some added chapters.

I thank anyone who is patient enough to wait for it all to be fixed, and for those who had read the previous version. Thank you!

-WritesFromIz-


	2. OC Character Profile

**(I'll put a link to a photo later, sorry everyone)**

ABOUT:

Name: Ashia Platinum

Nickname: Ash  
Ashi

Dream: Pokemon Master

Age: 13

Birthday: December 12th 2000

Hometown: Pallet Town

Region: Kanto

Family: Lily Platinum (mother)

Richard Platinum (father) (Ashia's never met him, but he's alive)

Occupation: Pokemon Trainer

Starter Pokémon's

[F] Shiny Eevee (Pelt)

[M] Bulbasaur

Started her Journey July 1st 2013

Looks:

-looks: Has wavy silver colored hair reaching her knees, shy blue eyes. A silver colored side fringe that is usually covered by her hat.

Clothes: a teal blue long sleeve reaching her elbows along with a light blue Pokeball belt. Black and blue pants reaching her ankles and running shoes that were white. A blue and grey hat that she usually wears backwards, along with blue and grey fingerless gloves.


	3. Chapter 1: A Sad Goodbye, A New Start

"Ashia!"

A knock on the wooden door made the young teen to awaken from her slumber. She wasn't exactly awake though, as what her mother said next came out in a blur. Then, the door opened.

"Ashia, you don't wanna be late to Pro-" the older woman didn't have to finish, Ashia had darted up.

"I'm up!" she stumbled over to the closet, but didn't aim her landing and hit the wall face first, causing her mother to giggle softly at her daughters antics. She knew Ashia wasn't hurt, this had happened before many times before.

"Bulba…" on the bed was a slightly grumpy Bulbasaur, who was upset to be awoken. Ashia's mother left her daughter to get ready, already thinking of a nice breakfast for her. Ashia, meanwhile, pulled her head from the closet, looking at her Pokémon.

"Rips, c'mon, today we get to begin our journey! Maybe I can finally convince Gary to let me travel with him!"

The Bulbasaur groaned a little to what his trainer had said, but stood up anyway, yawning.

Ashia began to get ready, and at a fast pace too. Today was the first day of her official journey, and she was excited. She already knew the perfect travelling outfit.

She pulled out a plain, teal short sleeved shirt. She slipped off her white singlet and slipped the shirt on. She opened the dresser that was placed in the closet and pulled out a pair of black pants. The right leg was a teal color that matched her shirt. She slipped off her Pokeball patterned pajama pants and slipped the black ones on.

Ashia, with a slight skip in her step, walked over and placed her pajamas in the wash basket. Rips jumped onto the floor, watching Ashia with an amused gaze. When Ashia turned around, she caught sight of her starter, and noticed the grin on his face.

"What, is there something on my fa-" she looked up when she was talking and stopped, her eyes widening as she eyed a mirror.

Her hair, was a mess. She always wore it up in her sleep, and the hair tie was now near the bottom of her hair, and it was ruffled beyond belief. It was as if she had Ash's messy style.

She raced over to the small dresser beside her bed and grabbed the brush, before racing to the bathroom, taking two minutes to do her hair. Her hair was long and reached her thighs, as she had never had it cut in her life, not really liking the idea of short hair. It was slightly curly, unlike her mother's straight hair.

She walked back into her room, placing the brush into her backpack, which was next to her bag, open for items she would need to place in the morning. Which was now.

She looked at Rips. "Well Rips, today is the day." Ashia sat on the floor, and Rips climbed in her lap. "…do you think we'll do well in the world?"

Ashia's dream was to become a Pokémon Master, but had never left Pallet Town in her life. She had no idea what to expect in the future, no idea what to expect of the outside world.

The Bulbasaur mewed slightly, smiling up at Ashia. The two had been together since they were ten, the day everyone would receive their first Pokémon. Ash, Gary and Ashia wanted to finish school first though, the latter forcing the two boy's to stay with her so she wasn't alone.

And today, today was the day.

"Ashia, breakfast! You too, Rips!" Ashia looked at the door when she heard her mother's voice from down the hall, as the house was only one story. The girl picked up her Bulbasaur, before standing and walking to the kitchen.

As Ashia walked in, her mother placed a plate of strawberry jam toast on the table. "There you go baby, your favorite." Ashia grinned. Her mother knew her so well.

"Thank you, mum!" she placed Rips on the ground and sat at one of the seats, before beginning to eat one of two of her pieces of toast. Rips frowned and looked up at the taller woman, pulling out on of his vines to grab her attention.

The mother noticed and smiled sweetly at Rips. "Don't worry, I didn't forget you." she walked to the counter and picked up a bowl of Pokémon food made especially for the grass type, placing it on the ground. Rips hopped over and let out a noise that was a 'thanks', before beginning to eat.

The lady stood there and watched her child and the Bulbasaur, smiling sadly. She could barely believe today was the day her two babies would be leaving her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ashia began to stand, as she always answered the door, but her mother was quick to race first, calling out to her daughter. Ashia shrugged and continued to eat, thinking her mother was just being polite.

Ashia heard two voices talking, one being her mothers and the other being what she guessed what the mail person. She decided to ignore it and move on to her second –and last– piece of toast. When she finished, her mother walked into the room.

"Already finished?" her mother asked, sadness dripping on her voice. Ashia nodded and stood, before walking over to the sink and washing her plate. She looked at Bulbasaur, who gave her a grin. He was finished too.

Ashia picked up his bowl and washed it as well. When she turned around, she grinned. Her mother was standing there with her backpack, as she probably grabbed it when Ashia was cleaning.

"I'll be home soon, okay?" Ashia walked over to her mother, taking hold of the somewhat heavy bag. Her mother smile and leaned down, kissing her daughter forehead.

"Sweetie, take as long as you like. Enjoy the region, okay? Just make sure you call whenever you can," Ashia nodded.

"Of course…"

It was silent for a moment, both females not wanting to make a move and ruin the final moment they had with each other for a long time. Ashia was the first to move, as she leaned over and picked up Rips.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye."

Her mother nodded. "I guess so… Here, I'll walk you to the door."

The mother and daughter walked out onto the front porch together. While the two didn't want to leave, they both knew that Ashia had to journey out to the world someday, right? It was her lifelong dream, after all.

"W-Well…" the mother choked up slightly, barely believing the darling daughter was finally going to be gone.

"Don't cry, mum… I'll come home, I'll always come home," Ashia spoke, leaning up and hugging the white haired woman. They hugged for a few moments before Ashia pulled away, smiling.

"See ya later, mum," she turned around and began to race towards the area of the lab. She turned and started walking backwards, waving with one arm, the other holding Rips. Rips unleashed one of his vines and waved too. He was going to miss the older woman as much as his trainer.

"Ashia, come home soon," the woman mumbled to herself, before smiling, turning to walk inside as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

 **And here we go! I feel a new fire in me to write this, which sounds so cliché but oh well. If anyone had any feedback or thoughts, please leave a comment, I would love to hear it ^^**

 **Word Count: 1227 (not including Author's Note)**


End file.
